Queen of Spades
by thelittleladybug53
Summary: Maleficent wanted Power but didn't know she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya, a rare dark princess just wanted family, save her sister and to prove to herself that not everyone was using her. Riku wanted to save Kairi while luring in the darkness, not being lied to or be manipulated. Turns out, everyone was wrong. With a prophecy and a soul mated bond? Riku may have found his match


**Okay, this is a ****Kingdom hearts ****idea ( Love playing this!)  
><strong>

Kairi's sister OC x Riku.

_Dark and Adult themes._

Kairi's lost sister that she always had dreams about was abandoned by her family at birth when they heard of a prophecy involving the twins and deemed Kaiya a dark princess with equally dark powers and was raised by Maleficent but secretly was the puppet master of the organization 13. She gets along most with Axel and Roxas. The prophecy said that she and her soulmate, the "Dark knight" had come looking in the depths of darkness for the light half of herself - which is Kairi – and will provide balance to the war that Maleficent is brewing with the other villians.

In this story, you will find that being a dark princess doesn't always mean bad, nor does it mean good. It's being between black and white. I picked '**Queen of Spades' **because while 'spades' means death by circumstances or people – like the card, she will just be misunderstood, cast away from the place of her birth right and she will be badass. Kaiya is a dark version of Kairi with blood red hair that is in a kind of bob, dark brown eyes, olive tan skin, and is very good with knives.

**Full ****Summary : **Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she couldn't control everyone. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone and save her sister but was born dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same. Riku just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to. Turns out ~ Everyone was wrong.

_**Bold and Italic is Riku's thoughts***_

_Just Italic is the prophecy or word emphasis*  
><em>

…

..

"Why do we even put up with _that runt_?" Hades exploded out loud in greeting as he walked into the large room that Maleficent currently was, his normally blue face was now deep red that matched his flaming hair.

"Who? ... The dark princess?" Maleficent asked calmly, regarding his face carefully, that girl and her pranks. At least this time Hades robes weren't a bright pink

_**Dark ... Princ**_**_ess?_,** Deep blue eyes narrowed from the small opening that was left in the doorway, watching as the god from the underworld paced with an irritated sigh leaving his lips as he pushed his 'hair' back in thought, "No, that girl can be sarcastic more of then not, but at least she is tolerable sometimes, even with her sick amusement with her pranks!"

"Oh, so you mean Riku then..?" Maleficent's slanted yellow eyes held as much amusement as her face and tone reflected.

"_Yes._" He spat out, breathing deeply his face calmed down and went to it's normal shade of blue, and from his hiding place the boy and subject of this conversation smirked with a raised eyebrow. It was too easy to get underneath the "God's" blue tinted skin. "Are you _sure_ they haven't met?! They act so much like each other."

"No. I won't have them meet if I can help it.." She sighed, looking just a little bit more tired than Riku had ever seen her.

"Yes, the prophecy and all that." He said back in a tone that made it clear he didn't like the thought of having two young teens close to each other that could stir up trouble, nor did he like the thought of listening to a 'prophecy' that was close to being true, "There are _too many_ variables, Maleficent!"

"As long as he doesn't venture off into the East wing of the castle then we don't have to worry. He knows better than that though as he agreed to not go there in turn for staying in my castle.. However," She turned her body, long cape over her that dragged on the ground following her as she did so, looking deep in thought as she stared out of the highest window of her tower, her eyes unfocused as she stared blankly as her almost silky voice chilled and echoed in the silence of the room, "If he were to find out.. maybe we could use that to _our advantage_.."

"How do you know _that brat_ is the chosen one? Her soul mate? From what I have seen he just has that attitude. Nothing special."

"But he is.. When her parents forsaken her and let her rott, I found her in the darkness of an abandoned alley way, _surrounded by heartless_ to form a protective fence around her. Even at such a young age, she still have wonderous powers – those little childlike things that pounce around? They are her 'friends'. She can understand what they are saying! Do you have any idea how unheard of that is? To tame them?!"

Maleficent turned swiftly to look at him, her eyes narrowed making Hades grit his teeth to keep his anger in check as he thought about it. "If she did that as a mere child do you have any idea what she would be able to do if she practiced? If she was on our side? And if she is on our side, if she did meet Riku is on battle field, she wouldn't be able to fight him! I know it is him, I found out when I touch her for the first time when she was little.." She looked away from him, eyes blankly staring off to the side We need them both. He would be the only person to actually save us from her wrath if need be. You know the prophecy..

_Abandoned at birth, __a child__ will grow to know darkness, _

_A dark knight will be the one to center her with bliss._

_Beings without centers will call her their __queen,_

_side by side a princess with darkness will be seen._

_Gray clad aura will find her half of light,_

_and those who stand in her way will flee in fright._

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, it doesn't mean that I have to like it. Don't treat me like a child, Maleficent. I'm not one. Though, the two of them haven't even met nor do they understand the pull they must be feeling-"

"Hmm.." She cut him off and ignored him, making his face and hair light up in a deep irritating red again, "Maybe, if he did know he would stay with us... Just imagine how powerful we could be? Nothing would be able to stand in our way!"

"What? You have a officially lost it, _you psychotic wench_! How are you going to get him on your side? It's not exactly a secret that he doesn't like you and he is only here to find Princess Kaiya's light filled twin. What makes you think he will even want to get to know her when it should be clear that he likes the sister? Everything we are working on, ever plan that is running through your mind? Is relying on a young teenager's feelings!"

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at him, the yellow glowing a violent shade in her anger, "Call me that again, and it will be the very last thing you say before I eat you in my dragon form. The only trace that will be of evidence is when I flow out a puff full of smoke that was from your hair! Now,_ as I was saying_, I did pride myself on _raising_ the girl. With Kaiya on my side, brainwashed and in my clutches, the rest will be easy. As soon as they meet, they will want to be together. There is no stopping the bond once they merely make eye contact! They basically share the same soul, half and half. Riku had to have known he was missing _something_ from his life _at the very least_. All we need to make sure they don't leave us or everything we planned will be destroyed."

"I hope you know what your doing, you evil fairy god mothering bit-" She stretched her hand out to in anger and he doubled over in pain, a high scream tore from his throat that had him twitching on the floor in the aftershocks even after she released the harmful magic that she engulfed him with.

They both were to preoccupied to notice a presence that was now quietly moving away from the slightly opened door, walking silently down the hallway and turning the corner before stopping in the sunlight of the window next to him. The figure had on a yellow shirt mimicking a tank top with baggy blue jeans connected with suspenders with large shoes, white as snow hair, the pale complexion making the baby blue eyes with dangerous tints of this person standing out.

All he wanted was to save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to or manipulated. _Now what..? _Kaiya .. that was what Maleficent said her name was .. she could help him find Kairi if the prophecy was correct. Born a dark princess, something he had never heard of and he supposedly was her soul mate. Though there was a problem, what if she was brainwashed and in their clutches as Maleficent claimed ... then what? What would he do if he couldn't change her mind?

He would rather rott in a hole for the rest of his life than willingly stand by Maleficent's side – soul mate freakishness or not. From what he got from that conversation though is - Maleficent did what she did best : manipulate people to get what she wanted. Kaiya seemed to only want to be supported, loved, and cared for. All things that she should have been entitled to while growing up. He was struck with a thought suddenly. He couldn't help but chuckle sadly and quietly to himself.

_**Maleficent wanted power but didn't know that she co**__**u**__**ldn't control everyone.. Kaiya just wanted to be accepted by someone, **__**have a family, **__**save her sister but was a dark princess, and thought that everyone was the same... He just wanted to find and save Kairi and in the mist of all the darkness, not be lied to **__**or manipulated**__**.**_

He shook his head, sadly.

_**Turns out? Everyone was wrong.**_

He had to get to Kaiya.. it was his only chance to get what he came here for without being lied to. _I will, _He promised to himself, _One way or another._

His feet moved on their own accord to the east wing, the small childlike heartless with little antennas looking at him curiously and shifting from side to side anxiously, before they could pounce though he was pushed into the opposite wall of the door that had a black, red, and purple heartless symbol by a young woman about his age with a dark, blood red straightened bob on her head that was half way covered by a hood, dressed in a black almost robe like cover with a small chain in the front, a customized pair of arched knives on the end of a chain.

"You made my little friends anxious.." Her voice was soft with a light threat to it as she pressed on of the knives gently on the skin of his throat, before raising her head, looking up at his face and connecting her dark brown eyes with his. The floor seemed to give away underneath both of them as they stared at each other, Kaiya's in a mixture of surpise and confusion while Riku looked at her in lust and awe.

Her voice came out softer than the first time she spoke, with an almost plea, hoping to god he wasn't one of Maleficent's lackeys because she couldn't get wind about her being in Organization 13. "_Who are you_?"

…...

…...

**So? What do you think so far? I am anxious to hear what you have to say, for it is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I have never written one before and I am trying to do something unique. Thank you so much for reading and if you could, can you please review. Tell me if you like it, and if you don't ~ that's okay too.**

**Thank you so, SO much. :)**

**Words :2,063 **


End file.
